


Blood River

by luxam9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxam9/pseuds/luxam9
Summary: Harto de ser tratado mal, y siendo ofrecido como un sacrificio, Naruto se rinde ante los encantos de un sombrío vampiro.





	Blood River

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire!Sasuke. Un pequeño regalo.

—La cena está servida, hermano —dijo Itachi con cinismo—. Apúrate o no alcanzarás.  
Sasuke suspiró. Estaba cansado. Siempre era lo mismo.  
Caminó por los largos pasillos de aquel castillo ancestral que había albergado por generaciones a los hermanos Uchiha. Una pequeña familia de vampiros que había reinado por generaciones en esa región llamada Konoha.  
Una urbanización demasiado grande para ser llamada pueblo pero demasiado pequeña para ser llamada ciudad. Desde que habían llegado a esa urbe, se dieron cuenta de que sería una estupenda residencia con mucho “alimento” por doquier.  
Asesinando al señor feudal y a su familia, fácilmente lograron imponer su voluntad sobre la región, solicitando a los pobladores un sacrificio una vez al mes para saciar su sed. Al cabo, había demasiados humanos en este mundo.  
Conforme se acercaba al salón principal, Sasuke podía escuchar ya los sollozos y gemidos de las chicas que conformaban “la cena”. Había sido todo idea de su hermano. Él decía que la sangre de las doncellas era la más dulce y él no le había rebatido la idea. Además, su pareja Deidara estaba completamente de acuerdo. Entre más puras mejor.  
Por las ventanas del pasillo alcanzaba a ver las oscuras nubes que caracterizaban aquella región, donde los días soleados eran escasos y las noches tormentosas, muy abundantes. El viento arreciaba sobre las ventanas, generando un terrorífico sonido cuando los árboles golpeaban los cristales. Un sonido al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.  
Al abrir las puertas del salón, se encontró con la típica escena de la “hora de comida”. Itachi y Deidara estaban alimentándose de una pobre joven que lloraba en sus últimos estertores mientras otras dos jovencitas pedían piedad en una jaula de acero al centro del salón. Aclamando por sus vidas y de la injusticia que había cometido el pueblo al escogerlas.  
Itachi tenía a la chica agarrada de cuello, dejando caer un hilo de sangre por la nívea piel, manchando sus pequeños pechos cubiertos precariamente por una blanca tela, mientras que Deidara desgarraba sus muñecas para beber el preciado líquido vital de la humana, encajado sus colmillos con cizaña.  
Sasuke tomó asiento en uno de los muebles y le hizo una seña con una de sus manos al sirviente que estaba parado a un lado de la jaula. Un humano de cabellos castaños que había jurado lealtad a su casta hasta el último de sus días mediante un juramento de sangre.  
El hombre que ostentaba una gran cicatriz cruzándole la cara, se acercó a la jaula y sacó a una de las chicas que sollozaba por su vida. Era una chica que conocía pero no le mostró atención. El pueblo le había dado la espalda en cuanto había regresado de una cacería con esa fea cicatriz que atravesaba su moreno rostro.  
Resignado a su vida como un “monstruo”, se había adentrado a los terrenos de los vampiros en busca de su muerte, y ellos al ver su determinación por la muerte y su aversión al resto del pueblo, decidieron darle cobijo. Después de todo, la mansión no se sustentaba sola y tenían sólo un par de sirvientes más.  
Sasuke sujetó a la chica con el cuello, ahogando sus sollozos y clavó sus colmillos en la nívea piel, sintiendo al instante, el rápido fluir de la sangre hacia su garganta. Tragó con avidez, hambriento después de días sin alimentarse.  
A los pocos segundos, la chica dejó de sollozar y pronto, los movimientos cesaron por completo, mientras bebía las últimas gotas de sangre. Al liberar el agarre, el cuerpo colapsó al piso. Entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las salidas de la estancia.  
—¿Terminaste Sasuke? —preguntó Deidara, soltando a la chica que tenían entre sus brazos y haciéndole una señal a su sirviente para que le trajera otra más.  
Deidara era aún joven. Itachi lo había convertido hacía menos de cincuenta años. Lo habían conocido en uno de sus viajes y, curiosamente, Itachi había quedado prendado al instante, convirtiéndolo poco después. Había sido fácil enamorarlo y hacerlo caer en sus redes, convenciéndolo de beber su sangre.  
Los primeros meses habían sido difíciles, Deidara le guardaba un gran resentimiento al haberlo condenado a esa vida. Lo odiaba por haber jugado con sus sentimientos. Itachi se la había visto difícil con su frío carácter, para hacerle entender que lo consideraba una persona especial en su vida y que no se imaginaba la inmortalidad sin él.  
Sasuke le había dicho que había actuado como un humano estúpido y enamorado pero Itachi no le había hecho caso. Al lado de Deidara podía decir que era “feliz”. Con el paso del tiempo, Deidara se había ido acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo. A su nueva vida. A tener que alimentarse de sangre humana para sobrevivir. Gracias a Itachi, le había encontrado el “gusto” y ahora no podía dejar de cazar, sobre todo por el hecho de que ver a Itachi alimentarse aumentaba su libido.  
—Sí —soltó de mala manera.  
Dándoles una última mirada, salió del salón y se dirigió a su habitación. Se cambiaría de ropa e iría al pueblo. Le hastiaba estar en la mansión cuando su hermano y su pareja comían como las bestias sedientas de sangre que eran.  
Un último vistazo hacia el amplio salón le permitió ver como Deidara compartía un sangriento beso con su hermano para después, desgarrar la garganta de otra de las chicas.  
Odiaba su vida. Aburrida y solitaria desde que tenía memoria. Habiendo nacido vampiro, Itachi le contó que sus padres habían sido asesinados por hordas de humanos temerosos de los bebedores de sangre, razón por la que habían estado viajando hasta que dieron con Konoha, un pueblo que parecía temerle en demasía a los vampiros.  
Llegó a su habitación, se cambió de ropas, escogiendo prendas discretas y poco llamativas, y se dirigió hacia el pueblo. Eso era algo que solía hacer. Para despejarse de la constante presencia del lujurioso de su hermano y su pareja, iba al pueblo a caminar. A conquistar a alguna chica, aprovechando que su rostro era poco conocido, pues su hermano era el que siempre daba la cara, y tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Algo que lo relajaba sin tener que lidiar con los gritos de terror de las féminas que llegaban a la mansión como sacrificio.  
Llegó hasta la calle principal. Cubierto con una gabardina, caminó por las oscuras y amplias calles. Konoha era famosa por sus climas fríos y sombrías con nubes oscuras la mayor parte del año. Observó a sus alrededores. Señoras de compras en las pequeñas tiendas, niños y jovencitas por doquier. Hombres grandes y rudos, barbudos y malolientes. Por eso le desagradaban tanto.  
Cerca de un callejón pudo ver a una chica parada en una esquina. Por sus ropas y su postura dilucidó inmediatamente qué era lo que buscaba.  
—Buenas noches guapo —dijo la chica en cuanto él se acercó.  
Una sola mirada le permitió ver unas exuberantes curvas, cubiertas por un kimono de aparente baja calidad, pero eso no importaba. Lo que había debajo de dichas telas era lo que le llamaba la atención.

 

Sasuke liberó un gemido de placer cuando la chica se desplomó sobre él. Había sido bueno. No excelente, pero bueno, al menos había servido para calmar sus ansias.  
—Fue increíble —dijo la chica con una mueca lujuriosa en su rostro. Sasuke se incorporó de la cama y empezó a vestirse—. ¿Ya te vas?  
Sasuke se acercó a la chica por un lado de la cama y la tomó del rostro. La chica levantó los labios pensando que iba a ser besada pero se equivocó. Sus ojos se volvieron fijos bajo la leve hipnosis del vampiro. Ahora, él sólo sería un vago recuerdo de una estupenda noche de pasión desenfrenada.  
La chica cayó sobre la cama, sumida en un profundo sueño que le duraría un par de horas mientras Sasuke se hacía de sus ropajes de nuevo. Era tarde, hora de regresar al castillo.  
Salió del motel al que había entrado con la chica, pagó la habitación con unas cuantas monedas y caminó por la oscura senda que dirigía hacia el castillo. Podía haber llegado en unos cuantos segundos gracias a su rapidez pero, en esos momentos, le apetecía caminar lentamente.  
La oscuridad reinaba sobre las calles. El leve sonido de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba. Entonces, algo cambió.  
—¡Atrápenlo!  
Un grito furioso llegó a sus oídos. Pocos segundos después, pudo sentir un cuerpo golpear contra el suyo por la espalda. Si no hubiera tenido la fuerza propia de un vampiro, hubiera colapsado bajo el fuerte impacto. Por el contrario, al darse vuelta, pudo ver una cabellera rubia sucia en el suelo quejándose.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico, levantando el rostro y mostrándole a Sasuke los ojos más azules que había visto, enmarcados por un rostro lleno de barro de donde había caído al suelo. ¿Era un chico?  
—¡Ahí está!  
El joven y Sasuke voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia un cruce la calle donde una pandilla salió corriendo en su dirección.  
—¡Lo siento! —chilló el joven antes de salir corriendo hacia el fondo de la calle.  
Sasuke observó a los hombres de la pandilla. Cinco chicos grandes y robustos, tal y como le desagradaban, iban corriendo a todo lo que sus corpulentos cuerpos les permitían.  
—¡Quítate de ahí enano! —gritó uno de ellos cuando estaban a menos de cinco metros de él y eso lo sacó de quicio.  
Sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos como la sangre y tres comas aparecieron en ellos. Al instante, los acosadores se detuvieron al hacer contacto con aquella mirada carmesí.  
—Que...  
El que iba al frente trató de hablar pero pudo sentir como su garganta se cerraba y no podía hablar. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?  
Sasuke abrió un poco más sus ojos y las comillas comenzaron a girar, perdiéndose en una vorágine negra. Una mueca de placer se asentó en su rostro al ver los cuerpos inmovilizados en medio de la corrida se acomodaban totalmente firmes.  
—Caminen. Caminen hasta que sus cuerpos colapsen —susurró.  
Lentamente, los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en un compás lento y constante. Sasuke los observó hasta que llegaron al final de la calle y continuaron hacia los lindes de la ciudad. Su hipnosis los haría caminar y caminar hasta que sus cuerpos colapsaran y probablemente, murieran poco después. Nadie lo insultaba sin pagar un precio.  
Volteó su vista hacia el castillo y reanudó su marcha, olvidando por completo a chico que permanecía escondido en la entrada de un callejón y lo había presenciado todo.

 

—¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡No me hagan esto!! —chillaba un joven pueblerino mientras lo aventaban dentro de una jaula.  
El pueblo estaba congregado en el terrible suplicio que era el elegir a las tres jovencitas que serían el sacrificio. Las familias se reunían para despedirse de hijas y hermanas que habían seleccionadas por la suerte. Pero, en esta ocasión, había algo diferente.  
El pueblo estaba harto de su presencia. Su espíritu travieso y su “deformidad”. Un incidente con unos ladrones lo había dejado sin padres y con unas extrañas marcas en el rostro. Los pueblerinos tenían una reticencia irracional hacia las personas con cicatrices en el rostro. ¿Leyendas? ¿Mitos? ¿Fobias? ¿Pactos con el diablo? Nadie lo sabía, pero no importaba.  
Ya habían logrado expulsar, años atrás, a un chico que tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro. ¿Qué había sido de él? Nadie sabía y a nadie le importaba. Esta era la oportunidad de poder deshacerse de otro indeseable. Después de haber sido observado robando nuevamente, y aprovechando su cuerpo andrógino, los pueblerinos lo habían vestido de dama a la fuerza. Los vampiros sedientos de sangre, no notarían la diferencia.  
—¡¡Ciérrela!! —gritó el guardia que lideraría la diligencia para llevar a las doncellas al castillo de los Uchiha.  
—¡¡No!! —El grito de Naruto destacó sobre el llanto de las doncellas—. ¡Por favor! No lo volveré a hacer. ¡¡Lo prometo!!  
La carroza salió de los límites del pueblo, dirigida hacia el gran castillo. Naruto detuvo sus gritos cuando supo que no serviría. Nunca había servido. Siempre había sido así. Viviendo sólo, cuidándose sólo. Discriminado por un pueblo que no lo quería, un pueblo que había dejado a la merced del frío y la hambruna a un pobre niño después de perder a sus padres.  
Se sostuvo de los barrotes, previendo su suerte, mientras escuchaba el llanto desesperado de las otras dos chicas. No tenía caso luchar. Quizás esta sería la mejor forma. Dejar de ser tan despreciado, tan odiado. Dejar de vivir en un pueblo que no lo quería.  
Con el lento andar de los caballos, fue vislumbrando las altas torres del castillo desdibujadas sobre el lento anochecer que, entre tantas nubes tormentosas, a duras penas alcanzaba a verse. Pocos minutos después, estaban frente a las puertas principales.  
Naruto alcanzó a ver a un joven que ya los esperaba. Cabellos castaños cubrían un rostro marcado. Lo conocía. Creía haberlo visto alguna vez en el pueblo.  
—¡¡Iruka!! ¡¡Ayúdanos!! —gritó una de las chicas, tratando de sacar sus manos por los estrechos barrotes.  
Iruka la observó con una mueca de desprecio. Le hizo un ademán al par de sirvientes corpulentos que lo acompañaban y éstos tomaron la jaula, y la colocaron en el piso. El carruaje de inmediato emprendió el viaje de regreso, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible con el castillo.  
—¡¡Iruka, por favor!! —Seguían gritando.  
Iruka sólo las ignoró y les indicó a los sirvientes, un par de hombres mudos, que lo siguieran hacia el salón principal donde los vampiros ya esperaban su “alimento”.  
Al llegar al salón, los sirvientes depositaron la jaula en el suelo y se retiraron.  
—Buenas noches —dijo Iruka en tono neutral, tratando de hacerse notar. Y es que eso era difícil pues el joven Itachi se encontraba en una sesión intensa con su pareja.  
Iruka pensaba que los vampiros eran extraños. Cuando estaban demasiado sedientos o demasiado saciados, se volvían demasiado lujuriosos. En ocasiones hasta le había tocado encontrarlos en momentos indecorosos, no que eso detuviera a los vampiros de sus acciones.  
Itachi alejó su boca del cuello de Deidara, lamiendo con su lengua un par de hendiduras que se cerraron al instante. Amaba probar la sangre de su amado, lo encendía de placer.  
—Llegó la cena Deidara —masculló en tono ansioso.  
Deidara liberó un suspiro y volteó a ver la jaula donde un par de chicas se agazapaban en una esquina y otra rubia de cabello corto un poco sucio estaba sentada con sus rodillas contra su pecho en otra esquina.  
—¡¡Piedad!! —gritó una de las chicas.  
Deidara estaba hambriento.  
—Tráemela, Iruka.  
Iruka abrió la jaula y jaló a la primera chica que tuvo a su alcance. La joven lanzó un alarido de desesperación, tratando de librarse del agarre. Itachi la tomó de la cintura, jalándola junto a él, cayendo ambos sentados sobre el sofá, la chica sobre sus piernas abiertas. Levantó el rostro de la joven y, dándole una mirada incitadora a Deidara, clavó sus afilados dientes.  
Los ojos de Deidara brillaron de excitación. Se acercó al sofá, colocó sus rodillas en el espacio entre las piernas de la chica y clavó sus dientes en el lado contrario. Le encantaba “compartir su comida”.  
Naruto observó como la chica lentamente dejaba de moverse hasta quedar inerte. Podía escuchar a la otra chica cerca de él, llorando amargamente. Sus propias lágrimas se habían acabado. Se había cansado de llorar por su soledad. Cansado de preguntarse por qué la gente lo odiaba tanto.  
Escuchó como un par de puertas se abrían y volteó hacia la entrada del gran salón en el que se encontraban. Un hombre entró a la estancia. Su cabellera negra cubría un pálido rostro de ojos como la noche. Éste se acercó con paso lento pero firme hasta la jaula y observó a los humanos.  
Frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué demonios es esto?  
Sasuke le hizo una seña a Iruka y éste se acercó a la jaula, sacando al chico de rubia cabellera. Naruto sintió miedo por primera vez.  
—Levanta el rostro —ordenó.  
Lentamente, Naruto fue levantando su rostro hasta dar con los negros ojos del vampiro.  
—Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho. Tratan de engañarnos mandándonos un chico cuando pedimos puras doncellas —masculló Itachi, quien ya había soltado a la chica. Su cuerpo yacía lívido sobre el piso de mármol.  
—Malditos humanos. Se creen con el poder de desafiarnos de esta manera —dijo Deidara, acercándose a donde Iruka sostenía al joven que portaba un vestido que simulaba su andrógino cuerpo—. ¿Te apetece ir de cacería Sasuke? —añadió, enseñando sus colmillos, disfrutando de la postura de terror del pobre joven, su cuerpo temblando como una hoja a punto de ser arrancada de un árbol por el viento—. Los pueblerinos se merecen un buen escarmiento por esta afrenta.  
Sasuke lo observó. Ese chico se le hacía conocido. Aún con el rostro alzado, sus ojos veían algún punto en el piso.  
—Mírame —ordenó con un siseo.  
Lentamente, el joven levantó su rostro hasta develar unos empañados ojos azules. Entonces lo reconoció. Sí, había sido aquel chico que había visto la otra noche huyendo de una bola de truhanes.  
Lo contempló de nuevo. Su postura lucía frágil. ¿Qué había poseído a la gente del pueblo para mandarlo vestido de chica? Debía aceptar que su cuerpo delgado y la tersa piel, hacían que su apariencia se viera femenina. Nunca había visto a un chico como él.  
—Iruka —llamó.  
Iruka se acercó a Sasuke, ignorando los sollozos desesperados de la chica que quedaba dentro de la jaula. Caminó hasta estar frente a su señor e hizo una reverencia.  
—Sí, joven Sasuke.  
—Aséalo y llévalo a mi habitación —indicó.  
—A la orden.  
Iruka tomó al joven del brazo y lo instó a caminar. Naruto estaba confundido. ¿Qué había pasado? Él sólo ansiaba una sola cosa. Su muerte.  
Sasuke observó como el joven caminaba lentamente acompañado de su mayordomo.  
—¿Quieres divertirte un poco Sasuke? —preguntó su hermano con saña.  
—Nada que te interese Itachi —contestó pocos segundos después.  
—Desconocía esa faceta de ti —continuó—, jugar con la comida antes de comer.  
Sasuke sabía que su hermano estaba disfrutando con eso. Si decía que quería venganza, Itachi y Deidara no dudarían en ir al pueblo a matar unos cuantos pueblerinos para dejar en claro que nadie jugaba con ellos, pero al haber pedido que llevaran al chico a su habitación, sabía que su hermano aprovecharía la ocasión para molestarlo, aún cuando él mismo no sabía por qué lo había hecho.  
Haciendo un mohín, salió del salón, sólo alcanzando a escuchar el grito de la última chica que quedaba viva antes de apagarse pocos segundos después.  
Caminó lentamente por los amplios pasillos de la mansión, dándose el lujo de observar el lúgubre paisaje que reinaba a la distancia, observable por las ventanas. ¿Por qué había hecho eso con el chico? ¿Qué le llamaba la atención de aquellos ojos azules? ¿La falta de miedo? ¿La resignación?  
Se tomó más tiempo del que esperaba caminando hasta su habitación, aunque asumió que sería el suficiente para que Iruka tuviera listo al chico. Llegó a las puertas dobles de su cuarto justo cuando Iruka iba saliendo.  
—Ah, joven Sasuke. Justo iba a buscarlo para informarlo que el joven se encuentra listo. Lo está esperando, sentado sobre la cama. ¿Algo más en que pueda serle útil?  
—Es todo —contestó—. Puedes retirarte. Si necesito algo más, te llamaré.  
Iruka hizo una venia y se retiró caminando por el pasillo, dejando sólo escuchar el eco de sus pisadas. Sasuke empujó las puertas, entrando a la habitación y cerrándolas tras de sí. La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, sólo rota por un pequeño candelabro en la mesa de noche.  
Ahí lo vio. El joven estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza gacha. Su ropa había sido cambiada por una túnica blanca sencilla y sin motivos. A pesar de la escasa iluminación, Sasuke era capaz de admirar todos y cada uno de los rasgos del joven. Su mirada triste y decaída. Sus pómulos hundidos debidos probablemente a una mala alimentación. Su cuerpo delgado cubierto por la delgada tela de la túnica.  
Se acercó a la cama hasta quedar frente al chico que seguía con la mirada baja.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Naruto —Escuchó Sasuke en un siseo. Un susurro tan leve que probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado si hubiera sido humano.  
—¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? —preguntó con voz seria. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado minutos atrás. La falta de miedo del joven.  
Naruto no contestó. Mantuvo su postura encorvada y su cabeza gacha. Sasuke se exasperó. Tomó al chico del cuello y lo levantó. Naruto lo observó con los ojos entornados. En su rostro hubo sorpresa pero pronto fue cambiada por resignación.  
Al observar ese cambio, Sasuke rugió y lo aventó con su fuerza sobrehumana hacia el centro de la cama. Naruto emitió un quejido al golpear el colchón pero después se quedó quieto.  
Sasuke reptó sobre la cama hasta colocarse sobre el chico que sólo atinó a mirarlo a los ojos con la vista vacía. Naruto cerró los ojos en inclinó la cabeza mostrando su cuello. Quería que todo terminara. Quería dejar de sufrir en ese mundo que no lo quería. Quería dejar de sentir que era odiado por todos sólo por ser diferente.  
El vampiro observó ese comportamiento tan sumiso y no pudo evitar congelarse en su posición. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Qué acaso no valoraba su propia vida? Posó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndola y levantándola un poco.  
—¿Quieres morir?  
—Sí —contestó Naruto en un suspiro.  
Sasuke abrió su boca revelando sus puntiagudos dientes y los encajó en una mordida limpia sobre la tersa piel del cuello, cerrando sus labios mientras empezaba a beber.  
Naruto sintió el aguijonazo de dolor y pronto empezó a sentirse mareado. Al fin. Al fin terminaría su sufrimiento. Al fin dejaría de ser el “fenómeno” del pueblo. Al fin, todo terminaría. Pronto, la oscuridad lo rodeó.

 

Intentó abrir sus ojos pero no lo logró. Los sentía muy pesados. Intentó mover su cuerpo y tampoco lo logró. Pesaba una tonelada. Respiró profundamente e intentó abrirlos de nuevo. Lentamente, sus párpados fueron subiendo y trató de percibir su alrededor.  
No lograba identificar donde estaba. Todo era borroso. Trató de levantarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Lo más que pudo hacer fue girar la cabeza encontrándose con una bandeja llena de comida al lado de la cama.  
¿Dónde estaba?  
Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.  
—Buenos días —dijo una voz, seguida del sonido de pasos acercándose a él.  
Naruto trató de espabilarse y conforme los segundos pasaban, la imagen frente a él se aclaró. Era ese chico de la cicatriz que lo había recibido en la mansión de los vampiros.  
¡Los vampiros!  
Se llevó su mano hacia su cuello y ahí las sintió. Dos pequeñas marcas que estaban sanando. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué seguía vivo?  
—El joven Sasuke ha indicado que descanses el resto del día y comas tus alimentos a la hora indicada.  
Lentamente pudo levantarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama.  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.  
—Soy Iruka. Son casi las nueve de la mañana. Algo tarde para el desayuno —indicó, acercándose a la cama, tomando la bandeja de alimentos y colocándola sobre su regazo—. Es un almuerzo ligero. Frutas silvestres, pan con miel y un poco de leche. A la hora de la comida podrás comer algo un poco más fuerte —continuó Iruka mientras se dirigía a un amplio ventanal que dirigía a un pequeño balcón cubierto por pesados cortinajes.  
¿Las nueve de la mañana?  
—¿Qué sucedió ayer? —cuestionó, aún sintiéndose un poco mareado.  
Iruka posó sus manos sobre los cortinajes y lentamente los abrió, mostrando el típico paisaje nublado de la región.  
—¿Ayer? Más bien hace dos días —aclaró Iruka—. Estuviste durmiendo todo el día de ayer. Parece que el joven Sasuke no quiso terminar con tu vida.  
¿Sasuke? ¿Así se llamaba ese vampiro? Naruto suspiró. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso ni siquiera era bueno como comida para vampiro y tendría que seguir sufriendo? Se sintió miserable.  
—¿Por qué no me mató?  
—No lo sé —respondió Iruka, dirigiéndose al armario de la habitación—. Tendrás que preguntárselo a él. Ahora, lo mejor es que desayunes y después te asees. Te dejaré una muda limpia y el baño listo. —Sin decir nada más, Iruka abandonó la habitación dejándolo sólo.  
Naruto observó la bandeja frente a él y justo en ese momento, su estómago rugió de hambre. Se sentía débil y, si Iruka estaba en lo correcto, la última vez que había comido algo había sido la mañana del día en que había sido entregado como comida a los vampiros. Hacía dos días.  
¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida? ¿Por qué seguía vivo cuando se había mostrado tan complaciente con el vampiro para dar su vida en bandeja de plata? Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

 

Desde la noche anterior, Sasuke había estado pensativo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?  
El notorio deseo de muerte del joven lo había trastornado. Y su sangre. Su sangre. Nunca había probado algo tan dulce. Cuando había insertado sus colmillos en aquella suave piel y había empezado a degustar el líquido vital, había sentido que sus sentidos de agudizaban y sus ojos de volvían rojos de sed. El cuerpo bajo el suyo comenzó a relajarse y los gemidos iniciales de dolor empezaron a mermar hasta que el cuerpo quedó laxo debajo de él. Pero algo era diferente.  
Ese cuerpo no estaba luchando. Ese humano ni siquiera estaba tratando de evitar lo inevitable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no luchaba? ¿Por qué se entregaba tan fácilmente a las frías garras de la muerte? Tratando de controlar su terrible sed de esa sangre tan dulce, Sasuke soltó su cuello y se separó.  
La cabeza reposaba aún sobre su mano. Los ojos se había cerrado y el rostro se había relajado. Parecía como si durmiera. Su respiración era muy lenta. Demasiado lenta. Como si estuviera en las puertas de la muerte. Y así era. No. No podía ser así. Tenía... Tenía que saber por qué ese humano era así.  
Lamió sus heridas, cerrándolas al instante con su saliva y dejó el cuerpo reposar suavemente sobre las cómodas sábanas de la cama. Se sentiría débil pero sobreviviría. Se levantó de la cama y tiró de una campanilla suspendida del techo que resonó con un fuerte y agudo tintino. Pocos minutos después, Iruka apareció tocando la puerta.  
—¿Me llamó, joven Sasuke?  
Sasuke asintió.  
—Encárgate de Naruto. Que coma y se asee cuando despierte.  
—¿Algo más joven Sasuke?  
Sasuke se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.  
—Cuida de él —musitó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 

Había tenido que salir a cazar esa noche pues la sed lo estaba matando. ¿Por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad y había tomado aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía sin reservas? No lo sabía.  
Había dejado salir su instinto, haciéndose de la insípida sangre de un ciervo en las cercanías de la mansión. Desde que habían llegado a la región, los vampiros habían llegado a la realización de que, si quería permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, no podían estar consumiendo sangre humana a diestra y siniestra. Se alimentaban de animales para resistir el impulso de cazar humanos hasta que fuera el momento de los sacrificios y permitir que la población se mantuviera.  
El resto del tiempo se lo había pasado en la biblioteca, leyendo un poco. No le gustaba demasiado ver a su hermano y a Deidara retozando por todo el lugar, como si nunca estuvieran satisfechos con su cercanía. Por fortuna, tendían a mantenerse lejos de la biblioteca. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que Iruka fue a buscarlo.  
—Buenos días joven Sasuke —dijo el mayordomo con una pequeña reverencia después de entrar—. Naruto ha despertado. Pensé que le interesaría saberlo.  
Sasuke levantó la vista de libro que había estado leyendo y observó un gran reloj que reposaba sobre una de las paredes, eran casi las diez de la mañana. Con un sonido seco, cerró el libro y se puso de pie. Le haría una pequeña visita al humano.

 

Naruto terminó de desayunar y dejó la bandeja sobre la cama. Se sentía con más energía después de haber puesto comida en su estómago. Se levantó y empezó a curiosear por la habitación. Era en verdad grande y espaciosa. La cama matrimonial ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Había una pequeña sala, varios roperos, cómodas y una puerta que, como pudo constatar después, daba a un baño.  
Se tomó su tiempo aseándose y poniéndose la ropa que Iruka le había dejado, un par de pantalones de lana y una camisola holgada blanca. Pudo notar en el espejo del baño que su cuello estaba limpio. Ni una marca había quedado de la mordida.  
Después, se sentó sobre la cama. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar a qué? Escuchó el sonido de la perilla de la puerta siendo girada y pocos segundos después, la puerta se abría, revelando la estilizada silueta del vampiro que debería de haberle quitado la vida. Lo observó mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la cama.  
—Veo que ya has comido algo. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sasuke, deteniendo su andar cuando estuvo frente a él. Su semblante era serio.  
—¿Por qué no me mataste? —preguntó.  
—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
—Bebiste mi sangre. ¿Acaso no te gustó? —cuestionó con cinismo. Quizás, si lo sacaba de quicio, podría ayudarlo a terminar con su patética existencia, dado que era demasiado cobarde para quitársela él mismo.  
Sasuke se turbó por lo extraño de la pregunta, sin embargo, no lo demostró. Naruto se puso de pie y lo encaró.  
—¿Tan poca cosa soy que ni siquiera sirvo de alimento para un chupasangre? ¡¿Mi sangre no es tan buena como la de las doncellas?! —Este chico lo estaba sacando de sus casillas—. ¡¿Por qué no me mataste?! —Y no cualquiera lo sacaba de sus casillas.  
Al minuto siguiente, Naruto sentía que perdía la respiración. En menos de un segundo, Sasuke lo había tomado de la garganta con una de sus manos y lo había levantado cerca de su rostro. Siendo más alto que él, Naruto ahora se encontraba suspendido unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.  
—¿Tanto deseas morir? —susurró Sasuke, acercándolo más a su rostro, respirando sobre una de sus orejas—. ¿Tanto ansías la muerte?  
—Sí —susurró Naruto, sintiendo como perdía la respiración.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ya no... tengo nada... por lo que... vivir —La mente se le nublaba—. Solo quiero... ser... libre...  
Sasuke liberó su agarre y Naruto cayó al piso tosiendo, tratando de tomar aire desesperadamente.  
—Eres un idiota —dijo Sasuke, presionando el puente entre sus ojos y después volteó a ver al chico que empezaba a recuperar su color normal después de haber palidecido—. Los seres humanos anhelan tanto su vida que son capaces de matar a otro por conservar la suya.  
El vampiro se inclinó, doblando sus rodillas y acercó su rostro al de Naruto que empezaba a regularizar su respiración.  
—¿Por qué eres diferente? ¿Por qué quieres acabar tu vida?  
Naruto lo observó. Observó sus negros cabellos y sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Su piel blanca como la leche y sus labios rosados como las flores de Sakura en botón. Se sentó bien sobre el suelo y dobló sus rodillas, acercándolas a su pecho. Bajó su vista.  
—Porque estoy solo —empezó. Si con eso iba a lograr la piedad del vampiro para que terminara con su vida, lo haría—. Porque a nadie le importo. Porque soy tan poca cosa que a los del pueblo no les importó que no fuera una doncella y me trajeron aquí a morir. Porque estoy cansado de ser víctima de burlas y maltratos de parte de quienes piensan que soy un monstruo por las marcas en mi rostro. —Liberarse había hecho que lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos—. Yo sólo quería un poco de cariño. Mis padres murieron hace cinco años y me quedé totalmente sólo. A mi suerte. Estoy cansado. Cansado de luchar, de tener que lidiar con gente que me menosprecia sólo por como luzco. Yo solo… —Las lágrimas finalmente había brotado—. Yo sólo quiero dejar de sufrir.  
Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esto? ¿Cómo es que este humano podía sentir tanto sufrimiento como para desear su muerte?  
—Por favor. —La trémula voz interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Soy demasiado cobarde para tomar mi vida. —Naruto se puso de pie frente a él—. Por favor, toma mi vida.  
La petición era tan profunda. Algo que nunca antes había visto. Que un humano le rogara tomar su vida. Estaba confundido. Sin siquiera pensarlo, abrazó a Naruto, rodeando la esbelta cintura con uno de sus brazos. Con el otro tomó su cuello y encajó de nuevo sus colmillos en aquella sedosa piel.  
Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esos espasmos y aquel delicioso sabor metálico. Sus oídos se deleitaron con los lastimeros gemidos del chico antes de que se desplomara desmayado sobre sus brazos.  
Podía escuchar claramente los latidos de Naruto. Podía sentirlos en su cuerpo como un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez. Y entonces empezó a escucharse menos, cada vez más lento.  
No. No quería dejar de beber ese éxtasis de sabor que inundaba sus papilas. Pero si no se detenía, Naruto moriría. Lentamente desenterró sus colmillos y pasó su lengua sobre la herida para cerrarla al instante.  
Separó a Naruto de su cuerpo y lo observó. Descansaba entre sus brazos. Había perdido el color nuevamente. Lo depositó sobre la cama, llamó a Iruka, se lo encargó de nuevo y abandonó la habitación.  
¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? No podía seguir haciendo eso. Si seguía tomando su sangre, lo mataría. Y aún así, ¿por qué no lo había hecho desde el principio? ¿Por qué no había tomado su vida? ¡¡Era un vampiro!! Y entonces lo recordaba, ese increíble sabor metálico, ese dulce olor a lavanda que emanaba de aquel cuerpo y ese aparente deseo por la muerte. Ese humano lo desconcertaba.

 

Las siguientes semanas decidió que se mantendría lejos de él por un tiempo, al menos hasta que la sed por probar su sangre amainara, y se encontró sorprendido. Le había encargado a Iruka su bienestar, que pasara tiempo con él, que cuidara sus horas de sueño y sus comidas y sobre todo, que averiguara sobre su pasado y por qué deseaba morir. Quería corroborar lo que el joven le había dicho la última vez y pronto Iruka le había traído una respuesta.  
—Perdió a sus padres hace poco más de cinco años en un ataque de ladrones forasteros a orillas del pueblo. Durante el ataque, fue herido en el rostro y marcado de por vida. El resto fue tal y como sucedió conmigo. En el pueblo hay la estúpida creencia de que las marcas en el rostro simbolizan pactos con el diablo sin importar su origen. Nos discriminaban y golpeaban y a nadie le importaba lo que sucediera con nosotros. Está cansado de sufrir pero tiene miedo de quitarse su propia vida.  
Era lo mismo que le había dicho Naruto.  
Desde la distancia, se había podido dar cuenta de muchas cosas. A excepción de las noches en las que Naruto parecía sucumbir a la soledad, durante el día, Naruto era un joven hasta cierto punto feliz. Le ayudaba a Iruka en el mantenimiento de la mansión, y cuando salía a los jardines por la tarde, en verdad sonreía. Era en esos momentos cuando sentía como si su corazón sin vida se contrajera.  
Itachi lo había cuestionado sobre la presencia de ese humano en la mansión. Cuando no había podido dar una respuesta concreta, su hermano sólo le había dedicado una sonrisa que no había podido descifrar y sólo le había dicho que tuviera cuidado.  
Aunque al principio lo había notado triste cuando Iruka le había informado que por órdenes suyas, no podía salir de la mansión, Sasuke había encontrado que le gustaba observar al humano, verlo sonreír cuando jugaba en los jardines o cómo fruncía el ceño de frustración cuando había roto uno de los platos de la cocina al tratar de ayudarle a Iruka a cocinar para los sirvientes.  
También le había encargado a Iruka que lo mantuviera lejos los días en que traían los sacrificios. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, no deseaba que lo viera mientras sacaba sus instintos primitivos. No creía sentirse cómodo con ello.  
Todo parecía tranquilo en la mansión hasta ese día en que Naruto enfermó.

 

Podía ver su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente. Sus mejillas arreboladas y su cuerpo perlado de sudor, sucumbiendo a los temblores de un resfriado. Sasuke no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había corrido tan rápido en su vida.  
Había notado un cambio en el comportamiento de Naruto durante el día. Parecía decaído y cansado. Su tez apiñonada había perdido su color radiante natural y había comido poco a pesar de que Iruka le había insistido.  
Cuando durante la noche, Iruka le había informado que Naruto había contraído un resfriado, Sasuke había corrido a todo lo que su capacidad vampiresa le había permitido y había casi irrumpido en la casa del doctor el pueblo. Mediante hipnosis había logrado que le diera un tratamiento e indicaciones para el resfriado y le había borrado la memoria. Sabía que, si su corazón latiera, en esos momentos estaría a mil palpitaciones por minuto.  
Entró a la habitación de Naruto. En esos momentos, Iruka le cambiaba unas compresas con agua fresca para tratar de bajarle la fiebre.  
—Traigo medicina —dijo, pasándole al sirviente un envoltorio—. Prepara una infusión.  
Iruka asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación. En verdad estaba preocupado por el chico y además, podía casi estar seguro de que su amo lo lamentaría demasiado si el joven moría por un simple resfriado.  
Sasuke escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se acercó a la cama. Naruto respiraba rápidamente y giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro. El vampiro rodeó la cama hasta estar cerca de él y se sentó a su lado. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese delicioso olor a lavanda. Pocos segundos después, entraba Iruka con una infusión de las hierbas que le había traído.  
—Joven Sasuke, desea que le dé la infusión o—  
—Déjala y puedes retirarte —lo interrumpió Sasuke, sin retirar su vista del joven.  
Iruka dejó la taza con la infusión tibia sobre la mesa de noche, cerca de Sasuke y salió de la habitación. Sabía que su amo sabría qué hacer.  
Sasuke escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y esperó sólo unos segundos antes de acomodarse sobre la cama, acercar a Naruto a su cuerpo y tomar la taza.  
—Vamos Naruto —susurró. No estaba seguro si el joven pudiera oírlo pero levantó su rostro jadeante y acercó la taza a sus labios, dejando sólo un pequeño sorbo. Con una de sus manos estimuló su garganta para estimular el reflejo de tragar.  
Cuando Naruto tragó, sonrió.

 

En total fueron tres días. Tres días en que Naruto estuvo postrado en la cama con escalofríos y fiebre. Tres días en los que Sasuke se quedaba toda la noche a su lado. Tres días en los que tenía que aguantar su sed de sangre huyendo al amanecer.  
Al alba del cuarto día, Naruto pudo levantarse de la cama y salir a los jardines bajo la compañía de Iruka y la atenta mirada de Sasuke que lo veía a lo lejos. Había perdido un poco de peso al comer poco y dormir demasiado pero se veía más repuesto que las noches anteriores.  
Naruto volvía a sonreír. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese rayo de luz que era capaz de hacerlo sentir diferente. De hacerlo sentir como si estuviera vivo aunque hubieran sido siglos los que lo separaban de su humanidad.  
Ese día en particular, Sasuke se había mantenido dentro de la mansión pues unos tímidos rayos de luz habían logrado escaparse de las gruesas nubes que cubrían la región. Ansiaba a que llegara la noche para poder estar a su lado de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero no confiaba en sí mismo de poder contenerse si estaba frente a Naruto estando el chico despierto. Sus ojos, su voz, su manera de ser, despertaban en él una bestia sedienta por beber su dulce sangre.  
Al verlo tranquilamente dormido gracias a las infusiones, había notado que la sed amainaba hasta el punto de ser controlable, pero no quería tentar a su suerte, al menos no de momento. Por primera vez en su vida, ansiaba la noche.

 

Era noche cerrada. Ni una sola estrella podría apreciarse en el firmamento. Como cada una de las noches de esa semana, Sasuke se acomodó al lado de un durmiente Naruto. Iruka se había encargado de que se estuviera tomando la infusión de hierbas con horario y ya se había tomado la última dosis de la noche.  
Naruto dormiría la jornada completa y él se iría al amanecer. Como cada noche, se dedicó a apreciarlo. Observó su semblante durmiente, sus párpados cerrados y relajados, su respiración constante y profunda.  
Una de las manos de Naruto estaba muy cerca de su pierna y en un movimiento que no pudo prever, la mano se cerró sobre la tela de su pantalón. Asustado, trató de ponerse de pie e irse al instante, pero una suave voz se lo impidió.  
—No te vayas.  
Ese cálido susurro lo congeló en su lugar y le quitó toda la intención que tenía de irse. Volteó su vista hacia donde el joven reposaba y ahí los vio. Esos increíbles ojos azules lo veían directamente.  
—No te vayas —repitió de nuevo.  
Sasuke volvió a acomodarse, sentado sobre un costado de la cama con una de sus piernas fuera de ella y la otra doblada sobre la que reposaba ahora la mano de Naruto.  
—¿Por qué te vas?  
—¿Huh? —Sasuke no había entendido la pregunta.  
—Me he dado cuenta. Siempre te vas antes de que despierte. Sé que eres tú quien me ve a lo lejos. Puedo sentirlo. ¿Por qué?  
—No lo sé. —El vampiro no sabía ni qué decir. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas.  
Naruto guardó silencio. Solamente se acercó más a la pierna que Sasuke tenía doblada sobre la cama y recargó su cabeza en ella. Su mejilla rosó la mano de Sasuke.  
—Estás frío —susurró. Sasuke estuvo a punto de retirar su mano.  
—No —Lo detuvo Naruto—. Se siente bien... —Sasuke detuvo su movimiento y dejó mano donde estaba—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo cuando despierte? —preguntó en un susurro.  
Pocos minutos después, Naruto dormía profundamente sobre su rodilla.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó sintiendo la mano fría del vampiro sobre su mejilla. Era el primer día en que no se sentía mal al despertar. Levantó la mirada y enfocó esos ojos oscuros que lo veían profundamente.  
—¡Buenos días! —dijo estirándose sobre la cama—. ¿Pudiste dormir?  
—Los vampiros no duermen —explicó Sasuke, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
—¿Entonces qué hiciste durante toda la noche?  
Sasuke no contestó, solo se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.  
—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.  
—Tengo cosas que hacer. Iruka vendrá dentro de poco a traerte el desayuno.  
Naruto observó como Sasuke salía de la habitación. ¿Qué había sido eso? Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre su cabeza. ¿El vampiro aún no lo había matado? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera de su vida? ¿Por qué solamente lo veía a lo lejos y no se acercaba a él? Eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta.  
Al cerrar la puerta, Sasuke que se recargó sobre ella y razonó la pregunta. ¿Qué había hecho? Observarlo dormir durante toda la noche, deleitándose con el suave sonido de su respiración, admirando la nívea piel que podía alcanzar a ver con su mirada. ¿Pero cómo confesar eso? ¿Cómo ponerle nombre cuando ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué era lo que sentía?

 

Durante el día, Naruto trató de acercarse a Sasuke pero cada vez, el vampiro parecía utilizar alguna habilidad suya que le permitía escaparse en el último momento. ¿Por qué huía de él? ¿Sería por lo que le había contado de su pasado? ¿Sería por las marcas en su rostro? ¿Por qué?  
Al llegar la noche, Naruto tuvo que hacerse dormido para qué Sasuke se acercara a su cama. Cuando lo hizo, tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.  
—¿Por qué huyes de mi?  
Sasuke sabía que le debía al humano una explicación. Pero, ¿qué decir? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo.  
—No lo sé —Sasuke suspiró—. Al principio sentía una sed increíble al verte. Sólo pensaba en beber tu sangre, en acabar con tu vida. Pero no pude hacerlo. Ahora... no lo sé. No puedo matarte, no puedo dejar de verte todos los días sonreír mientras estás en los jardines o cuando le ayudas a Iruka. Simplemente, no deseo que te vayas.  
Naruto sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Por primera vez en su vida sentía como si le importara a alguien. Por primera vez en su vida la idea de suicidarse le aterró.  
En un arrebató, Naruto se incorporó, se acercó el vampiro, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Eran unos labios fríos y encontró que le agradaban, se sentía bien esa diferencia de temperatura. Podía escuchar su corazón palpitar sin control pero no se arrepentía.  
Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundido. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había besado alguien, pero se sentía increíble. Esa inocencia con la que Naruto trataba de hacerse de sus labios le indicaba que el joven no tenía experiencia, y le agradó.  
Aprovechando la posición, rodeó al Naruto con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo. El beso duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de que le era difícil respirar y tuvo que alejarse para recuperar su aire. Si hubiera podido, Sasuke hubiera tenido la respiración acelerada también, pero dada su condición, no le era necesario ni siquiera respirar.  
Y ahora, ¿qué hacer?  
Naruto se recostó bien sobre la cama y le hizo un ademán al vampiro.  
—¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? —susurró.  
Sasuke estaba confundido pero seguiría sus instintos. Se acomodó entre las colchas aún sabiendo que él no podría dormir, se acercó al cálido cuerpo de Naruto y esperó hasta que su respiración se normalizara y sucumbiera al sueño humano.

 

Los siguientes días, Sasuke se dedicó a observar su entorno. Habiéndose dado cuenta de que era capaz de controlar esa sed de sangre que había tenido al conocer a Naruto, se dedicó a pasar todos los días con él. A excepción de los días en que era el sacrificio, días en que Naruto se quedaba en su habitación, pasaban las tardes en compañía del otro en los jardines o leyendo uno u otro libro en la biblioteca.  
Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba estar al lado de Naruto, verlo sonreír, escuchar su voz y apreciar la dulce esencia de lavanda que emanaba de su cuerpo. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando igual que su hermano cuando había conocido a Deidara. ¿Sería que se estaba enamorando?  
Necesitaba respuestas.

 

—Hermanito, que sorpresa. —Sasuke ni siquiera se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su hermano y su amante seguían en la cama a pesar de que era avanzada la tarde.  
—Tengo que hablar contigo —indicó y salió de la habitación dándole a entender a su hermano de que esperaba que lo siguiera.  
Itachi salió de la cama a regañadientes, se colocó un par de pantalones que tenía cerca y salió de la habitación siguiendo su hermano.  
Pronto ambos llegaron al salón principal. Sasuke sabía que Naruto se encontraba en los jardines, pues ahí le había dicho que lo esperara. Quería sacarse una duda de la mente.  
—Itachi, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Deidara?  
A Itachi le sorprendió esa pregunta pues no esperaba escucharla de su hermano, al menos no tan pronto.  
—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Naruto, nuestro nuevo huésped, tiene algo que ver en ello?  
El hecho de que Sasuke bajara los ojos, le indicó que lo que había estado pensando sus últimos días era lo correcto, su hermano estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos hacia aquel joven. Era difícil no darse cuenta de ello, viéndolo pasar todas las noches al lado de Naruto, solamente viéndolo dormir. Viendo cómo estos últimos días se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo en los jardines o leyendo en la biblioteca.  
Sonrió.  
—No esperaba pedirles cuenta de ello tan pronto, pero es mejor así —Itachi empezó.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Sasuke, ambos somos seres sempiternos, nuestras vidas son demasiado largas a menos que encontremos el fin de forma premeditada, es por eso que no debemos estar solos toda nuestra vida. Por fortuna yo encontré en Deidara a un compañero y esperaba que tú encontraras el tuyo.  
Sasuke razonó aquellas palabras. ¿Un compañero? ¿Veía a Naruto como un compañero? Fue como una revelación. Si, probablemente Itachi estaba en lo correcto, veía en Naruto un compañero con el que quería compartir su vida.  
—Me siento feliz por ti —dijo con convicción—, sólo hay un problema. Es un humano.  
—¿Y cuál es el problema?  
—Tú mismo deberías de saberlo, la vida de los humanos es como un suspiro, efímero, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la madre naturaleza lo arrebate de tus manos. Tienes que convertirlo.  
Sasuke guardó silencio. Su hermano tenía razón, Naruto era solamente un humano su vida comparada con la suya sería demasiado corta. Habiendo dejado claro su manera de pensar, Itachi salió del gran salón y caminó de regreso a su habitación, donde sabía que Deidara lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
Sasuke se quedó ahí, solo. Sus pensamientos iban y venían en toda las posibles repercusiones de sus decisiones. Si, tenía sentimientos por Naruto, lo quería a su lado el resto de su existencia. Pero, ¿sería capaz de convertirlo en un vampiro solamente para tenerlo a su lado, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del humano?  
¿Sería capaz de ser tan egoísta?

 

Anochecía, se había quedado demasiado tiempo en el salón pensando en qué hacer, y al final, no había llegado a una decisión. Después lo pensaría con más calma, ahora lo que quería era regresar al lado de Naruto que de seguro ya se estaba preparando para dormir.  
Tal y como lo habían hecho noches anteriores, Naruto y Sasuke se recostaron sobre la cama, Naruto ligeramente encima de Sasuke. Sus manos rodeaban su frío torso, arrugando un poco la tela y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, Naruto susurró algo que le hubiera cortado a Sasuke la respiración, si es que la hubiera tenido desde un principio.  
—Te quiero —musitó, respirando profundamente segundos después, indicando que se había quedado dormido.  
Sasuke tuvo toda la noche para razonar su respuesta, el también quería Naruto, quería compartir su vida con él, ahora sólo quedaba como proponérselo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se encontró solo en su habitación y por un momento, la tristeza lo invadió. ¿Se habría precipitado la noche anterior? Ya llevaba un par de meses viviendo en aquella mansión rodeado de vampiros, y en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que había desarrollado sentimientos muy fuertes por su captor, aquél que lo había estado vigilando desde lejos desde el principio.  
Era algo diferente, su cuerpo frío, su pecho sin respiración, su cuello sin palpitaciones. A pesar de que parecía un ser frío y retraído, lo había podido conocer en ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, paseando por los jardines en las tardes, platicando de sus vidas pasadas.  
Había podido saber cómo Deidara se había incluido en el grupo cuando Itachi lo haría convertido en vampiro al tener fuertes sentimientos por él, y se dio cuenta de que él también quería lo mismo, quería estar ahí para siempre, un lugar donde no lo discriminarán por las cicatrices en su rostro, un lugar donde lo quisieran.  
La noche anterior se había sentido tan a gusto entre los brazos de Sasuke, que no había podido evitar esa declaración. Pero ahora, sólo en aquella habitación, supo que se había equivocado. Quizás el vampiro sólo lo veía como una mascota que se había quedado desamparada, una mascota patética que ni siquiera podía quitarse su propia vida.  
Sollozos acudieron a su rostro, lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Sólo, en el centro de aquella amplia cama, dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos de tristeza, hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Levantó la vista y ahí lo vio, ahí estaba Sasuke en el umbral de su puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el desayuno.  
Sasuke observó su rostro congestionado, se acercó rápidamente a la cama dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, y se sentó al lado de Naruto tomándolo por los hombros.  
—Naruto, ¿estás bien? —preguntó asustado.  
Naruto detuvo su llanto e inmediatamente se abrazó al vampiro, susurrando algo que solamente pudo escuchar gracias a su aumentada audición.  
—Pensé... Pensé que...  
Sasuke le regresó el abrazo, entendiendo qué era lo que había pensado. Era momento de sincerarse.  
—Sé lo que pensaste, Naruto —susurró—. Y hay algo que tengo que decirte. Yo siento lo mismo que tú. Yo también te quiero, Naruto.  
Los ojos del joven brillaron y lo vieron intensamente, sólo pudo sostener esa mirada unos cuantos segundos antes de que el joven regresara a sus brazos y lo besara con pasión. Sólo le tomó Sasuke unos instantes antes de responder con la misma intensidad. Sabía que esto sería el comienzo de algo increíble

 

Las siguientes semanas fueron como una nube dulce en la mansión Sasuke y Naruto. Compartían besos y caricias a cada momento, pero Naruto sabía que algo faltaba, y lo sabía porque lo había visto a Itachi y a Deidara en situaciones muy indecorosas.  
El no era un niño, sabía lo que faltaba, lo que no sabía era como proponérselo a Sasuke. ¿Cómo darle a entender a Sasuke que él quería dar el siguiente paso?  
Cuando le pidió un consejo Iruka, éste sólo le dijo que fuera un poco más atrevido, incluso le dio algunas recomendaciones que lo hicieron sonrojar, pero planeaba ponerlas en práctica.

 

Era una noche preciosa. Naruto le había preguntado si podían salir al balcón a observar las estrellas y ambos se habían recostado sobre un amplio diván, con Naruto acomodado sobre el torso de Sasuke. Aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban, Naruto había tomado los labios de Sasuke mientras una de sus manos subía y bajaba por su pecho.  
Lo quería. Quería sentirlo. Quería tener esa pasión que Itachi tenía con Deidara. Quería poder estar siempre a su lado. Había tomado una decisión.  
—Sasuke —susurró en medio del beso—. Hazme tuyo.  
Sasuke detuvo el contacto de pronto, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. ¿Naruto le estaba pidiendo algo tan íntimo?  
—Naruto —susurró—. Tengo miedo a hacerte daño —dijo antes de volver a besarlo.  
—Sasuke... —Los besos se habían vuelto más demandantes—. Te amo... Quiero estar siempre contigo. Quiero que tú...  
—Naruto... —Naruto se había colocado sobre él y estaba tratando de desabrocharle la camisa—. Naruto espera.  
Sasuke tomó sus manos y lo separó de su cuerpo, recibiendo una mirada confundida del humano. ¿Estaba seguro de eso? ¿Sería capaz de quitarle su humanidad para siempre a Naruto sólo por el egoísmo de tenerlo a su lado?  
Naruto lo miró intensamente. ¿Qué acaso no correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿No lo quería tener a su lado para siempre?  
—Sasuke... ¿Tú me amas? —preguntó, volviéndose serio por primera vez en la noche.  
Sasuke lo observó a los ojos.  
—Sí —contestó después de unos segundos de tenso silencio—. Sí te amo Naruto. Pero, ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu humanidad por esto?  
Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa.  
—La humanidad ha sido demasiado cruel conmigo y estoy cansado de ella. Quiero estar contigo. Sólo contigo.  
Sasuke suspiró. Bien, ahí estaba la respuesta a la interrogante que no había podido plantear desde un principio, de si Naruto estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un miembro de su misma especie por él.  
—Está bien. —Naruto sonrió radiante—, sólo, dame tiempo para prepararlo todo.  
Recibió un beso como respuesta, y después de ese, varios más, entregándose esa noche sólo a sus caricias inocentes y a su presencia compartida.

 

—¿Cómo convertir a un humano en vampiro? ¿Has decidido convertirlo? —La pregunta había sorprendido a Itachi quien no esperaba que su hermano hubiera accedido a convertir al humano tan pronto. Pero, internamente, estaba feliz. Hacía cientos de años que no veía a su hermano diferente a la eterna faz de fría soledad que siempre lo había acompañado.  
—Sí. No estuve ahí cuando convertiste a Deidara así que...  
Itachi estaba seguro de que, de haber podido, las mejillas de su hermano ahora tendrías un inocente tinte rosado. Y la razón era simple. Los vampiros tendían a olvidar el momento de su conversión como un mecanismo para evitar la creación de vampiros sin control, además de que su hermano no había visto la conversión de Deidara pues lo había planeado de manera de que fuera un evento íntimo.  
—Es sencillo Sasuke, debes de darle a beber tu sangre.  
—¿Eso es todo?  
—Así es. El proceso comenzara de inmediato. Sufrirá dolor, pues su cuerpo debe morir primero, pero el proceso sólo durara uno o dos minutos.  
—Está bien. Gracias hermano.  
Y por primera vez, Itachi se quedó sin habla. Su hermano le había dado las gracias.

 

Sasuke lo planeó con cuidado. Quería hacer algo especial para Naruto, quería darle un último recuerdo de su humanidad antes de convertirlo, quería que fuera un momento memorable. Un suceso inolvidable.  
Había logrado detener un poco los avances de Naruto, que cada vez se ponía más intenso en sus sesiones de besos, y cada vez era más difícil contener a la bestia sedienta por más dentro de él. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al esperar.  
Lo preparó bien. Una cena romántica, al menos para su amado. El bebería una copa de sangre. Después, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran a su paso.  
—¿Sabes que, una vez que te convierta, deberás beber sangre humana, al menos cada cierto tiempo, verdad? —le había preguntado Sasuke una de las tantas tardes en que habían compartido juntos.  
—Lo sé, y no me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado. —Fue la respuesta segura que recibió.

 

Ese era el día. Lo sabía. Había amanecido nublado como todos los días, pero había una suave brisa en el ambiente que atraía el aroma de los sembradíos de la gente del pueblo. Había comenzado el día de manera especial. Le había llevado a Naruto el desayuno a la cama y éste lo había recibido con una sonrisa.  
—Hoy en un día especial —Le había dicho, notando al instante como los hermosos ojos azules del humano parecían brillar con mayor intensidad, entendiendo el mensaje implícito que sus palabras prometían.  
Después del desayuno, llevó a Naruto a cabalgar a las tierras aledañas de la mansión, recorriendo los túneles formados por árboles de cerezo, disfrutando el delicioso aroma de las flores. Habían llegado hasta una pequeña laguna en la que Naruto le había convencido que nadaran un poco. Lo que había comenzado como un inocente juego de arrojarse agua mutuamente, había terminado en una sesión de besos e inocentes caricias. No había razón para apresurarse. Después de que Naruto comiera un refrigerio, habían regresado a la mansión y habían pasado la tarde en los jardines.  
Naruto se sentía en las nubes. Aunque no tenía punto de comparación pues nunca había tenido una cita. Sabía que, sin duda, ésta sería la mejor que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Sasuke estaba atento a él en todo momento. Lo cuidaba, lo mimaba y le daba esos deliciosos besos que tanto le gustaban, fríos y cálidos a la vez.  
Sabía que el momento se acercaba. El momento en que perdería su humanidad para siempre y se volvería un vampiro. Sí, dejaría de ser humano, pero podría compartir con Sasuke su eternidad, con la persona que le había demostrado por primera vez lo que era ser querido.  
Para la cena, Naruto estaba muy nervioso. Por primera vez en el día, empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Iruka en verdad se había esmerado en sus alimentos, y se sintió avergonzado por ello. “Son tus últimos alimentos como humano”, le había dicho Sasuke, pues volviéndose vampiro, sólo se alimentaría de sangre.  
Disfrutó como nunca el filete de carne con setas y la crema de calabaza que Iruka había preparado. Incluso el vino con el que lo había acompañado. Comía bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.  
—Verte comer es excitante —susurró Sasuke del otro lado de la mesa.  
Y era la verdad, verlo tomar los bocados con el tenedor y lamer en ocasiones sus labios cuando se derramaba un poco de salsa de los champiñones, lo llamaba a besarlo, pero se resistió. Sabía que al final, la recompensa sería enorme.  
Después de comer un postre que había consistido en una tarta de queso, y beber un poco de vino, Naruto sabía que había llegado la hora, y estaba listo. Se sentía listo.  
Cuando bajó la copa de vino ya vacía, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y tomó su mano. Con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas, Naruto se levantó y lo siguió hacia su habitación.

 

—¿Podrías darme unos minutos? —pidió Naruto cuando se encontraron en la habitación.  
—Por supuesto —asintió Sasuke, observando cómo el humano entraba al baño de la habitación.  
Dentro del sanitario, Naruto se quedó viendo al espejo. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a convertirse en un vampiro y a dejar de lado su humanidad. Pero, sobre todo, iba a entregarse a Sasuke por amor.  
Se tomó unos cuantos minutos para enjuagarse la cara y respirar profundo. Empezó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo. Inspiró profundo una vez más y salió del baño. Ahí, lo esperaba Sasuke, sentado en la orilla de la cama de cuatro postes, viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos oscuros como si quisiera captar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su persona.  
Sonrió. Se sentía el ser más afortunado del planeta.  
Se acercó a la cama, viendo como Sasuke se ponía de pie frente a él, y sin ningún aviso, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó. Lo besó como todos esos días que habían pasado juntos, con amor, ternura y deseo. Lo besó, recorriendo su boca, haciendo hasta lo imposible por retraer sus colmillos para no lastimarlo. Aún no era el momento.  
Sin romper el beso, colocó a Naruto en el centro de la cama, acomodándose sobre él y comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo con sus frías manos. Naruto comenzó a gemir. Con devoción, removió cada una de las prendas, dejando besos aquí y allá, probando piel que por primera vez se mostraba ante sus ojos, completamente al descubierto. Se entretuvo succionando y mordiendo sus pezones. Pasando su lengua por cada costilla. Naruto gemía y se dejaba hacer.  
Se levantó unos momentos para quitarse la camisa y desabrochar su pantalón. Estaba muy excitado. Notó que la prominente erección de Naruto sobresalía y Sasuke se sintió aún más caliente al verle completamente desnudo.  
Volvió a su posición, bajando un poco más y llegando a la zona del vientre, donde el enhiesto miembro del joven reposaba. Con una sonrisa suspicaz, se movió hacia uno de los costados sin separar sus labios de aquella dulce piel, hasta besar las ingles de Naruto, levantando una de sus piernas y besando la parte posterior de la rodilla.  
Naruto no paraba de gemir. Sentía su cuerpo caliente y tenía unas ganas terribles de mover la cadera y no sabía ni siquiera porqué, pero en un instante, su cuerpo se convulsionó. Con gran esfuerzo levantó la cabeza para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que pudo ver antes de que su cuerpo se convulsionara de placer de nuevo fue a Sasuke engullendo su miembro.  
—¡Sasuke!  
Sasuke se sentía extasiado al escuchar los ahogados gemidos de Naruto. Era el momento de pasar a algo más. Antes de que Naruto pudiera alcanzar la culminación, Se separó y se levantó, recibiendo un pequeño gemido de protesta. Naruto lo observó quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y pudo apreciar la gran erección que el vampiro portaba.  
Sus ojos vidriosos no apartaron la vista cuando Sasuke retomó su posición a la altura de su vientre, lamió un par de sus dedos y éstos desaparecieron de su vista. Pocos segundos después, pudo sentir las falanges frías en una zona muy delicada de su anatomía.  
—Voy a prepararte Naruto —susurró Sasuke.  
Naruto trató de relajarse cuando aquellos fríos dedos tocaron su intimidad, abriéndose paso dentro de él. Primero uno, luego dos, haciendo movimientos de tijera para relajar al humano que temblaba por la combinación de dolor y placer.  
—Sasuke... ¡¡Ah!!  
Sasuke supo que Naruto estaba cerca, y lo mejor era, aprovechar la situación. Se incorporó, colocándose sobre el humano sin soltar su peso y dirigió su erección hacia la cavidad del otro.  
—¿Estás listo, Naruto? —preguntó. Quería estar completamente seguro de la decisión de su amado.  
Naruto abrió sus ojos de entre la neblina de placer y lo miró con tanto amor mientras le susurraba—: Hazme tuyo, Sasuke.  
No le quedó ninguna duda. De un certero movimiento, se adentró por completo. Naruto gritó. La impresión, el dolor y el placer entremezclados hicieron que arqueara su espalda, y su cuerpo temblara.  
Sasuke detuvo todo movimiento unos cuantos segundos, esperando a que Naruto se acostumbrara. Escuchó atentamente la respiración del humano, el latir de su corazón que pronto se detendría.  
Naruto pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y lo jaló, besando sus labios, indicándole que estaba listo. Sin premura, comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, después tomando un poco de velocidad. Naruto volvió a gemir.  
Embistió lento, muy lento al principio pero profundo porque le encantaba ver como Naruto se retorcía de placer cada que lo hacía. Apoyó su peso sobre los brazos que colocó al lado de la cabeza de Naruto y cambió el ritmo, fue más salvaje, más rápido. Quería llegar, se moría por llegar. Naruto empezó a acariciarse rudamente, Sasuke se movía brutalmente generando placer en cada fibra de su cuerpo.  
Estaban tan cerca de la culminación que Sasuke supo que ése era el momento indicado. El momento de convertir a Naruto. Aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas mientras mordía su lengua, sintiendo de inmediato el sabor ferroso de su propia sangre y atrapó los labios de Naruto.  
Lo había pensado demasiado y esa sería la forma menos dolorosa de convertir a Naruto. Dentro del beso, dejó que Naruto bebiera su sangre, que la degustara y tragara mientras era envuelto por esa nube de placer que era el orgasmo. Pudo sentir las paredes de su ano aprisionando su miembro, tratando de romper el beso, pero Sasuke no lo soltaba. No lo soltaría hasta que fuera el momento.  
Pocos segundos después, sucedió. Naruto arqueó su espalda, rompiendo el beso y liberando su simiente sobre los vientres de ambos a la vez que Sasuke culminaba dentro de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se tensó y Sasuke supo que había comenzado la transformación.  
Naruto sintió como si fuego corriera por sus venas. Inmerso en los efectos del orgasmo, era una sensación muy extraña. La sangre de Sasuke que seguía en su boca parecía quemarle, pero ese fuego no era de todo doloroso. Era intenso, abrazante. Sentía que la respiración se le iba y hasta podía sentir los últimos latidos de su corazón.  
Entonces todo se calmó. El tiempo se detuvo. Lentamente abrió su ojos, que había mantenido cerrados y observó a su alrededor. A pesar de la penumbra que los rodeaba, podía ver todo con perfecta nitidez. Pero sus ojos rápidamente cayeron sobre el hombre que descansaba a su lado y lo veía con devoción.  
—Bienvenido, Naruto.  
Sasuke observó maravillado como los ojos azules de Naruto se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre, y permanecerían así hasta que se alimentara, momento en que volverían a su color original. Naruto se veía increíble. Su piel brillaba, traslúcida por la luz de la luna y sus ojos lo hipnotizaban. Sintió el deseo envolverlo. Lo amaba con locura y pasión y pensaba demostrárselo de nuevo.  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.  
—Renacido.  
Se colocó de nuevo sobre Naruto y besó sus labios con hambre. Naruto recorrió su espalda con sus manos, gimiendo cuando abandonó su boca y se trasladó a su cuello. Ahí, no aguantó más y clavó sus colmillos, bebiendo de nuevo la dulce sangre del nuevo inmortal.  
—¡¡Sasuke!!  
Sasuke sabía que ahora sus sensaciones serían más intensas. Sería su nueva forma de ver el mundo. Lamió la herida, cerrándola al instante y se dedicó a recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo de Naruto, quien lo sorprendió en cierto momento al intercambiar sus posiciones y dejarlo contra la cama.  
—Sasuke... quiero... quiero jugar... —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Sin siquiera esperarlo, Naruto tomó su incipiente erección y se sentó sobre ella, empalándose profundamente.  
—¡Naruto!  
Ambos gimieron sonoramente. Naruto se sujetó la cabecera de la cama. El placer era intenso. Más intenso que antes. Con los ojos empañados en lujuria, observó al dueño de su corazón. Aquel vampiro que lo veía con tal deseo que lo hacía sentirse en las nubes.  
—Sasuke... —susurró—. Te amo —gimió, antes de atrapar sus labios y comenzar a moverse.  
Sasuke posó sus manos sobre la esbelta cintura de Naruto y lo dejó moverse a su antojo. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes e intensas. Naruto pudo sentir como en cierto momento, la madera bajo sus manos cedió y se partió, sorprendiéndolo, pero no por eso detuvo el movimiento de su pelvis. Sasuke se lo había dicho unos cuantos días atrás. Cuando se transformara, su fuerza se multiplicaría.  
—Sasuke... ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!  
Gemía sin control, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de Sasuke, golpeando su miembro contra el vientre del otro. Podía sentir la cama desestabilizándose por sus salvajes movimientos pero no le importaba. Sasuke tuvo que sostenerse de los postes laterales si no quería destrozar las caderas de Naruto con sus garras. Recién convertido, el joven no podría controlar aún sus poderes de sanación y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Escuchó el crujir de la madera cuando sus garras se incrustaron en ellas pero poco le importó.  
Naruto se inclinó un poco para atrapar de nuevo los labios de su amado. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. La cama temblaba bajo sus febriles movimientos, pero él no podía parar. Repitiendo las acciones de Sasuke, se dirigió a su cuello y bebió su sangre, sintiéndose eufórico al instante. ¿Era esto lo que significaba compartir todo tu ser con alguien más? ¿Ser uno para siempre? ¿Compartir toda tu existencia con esa persona especial? Era maravilloso.  
—Sasuke... Te amo —dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo como el placer lo inundaba y llegaba al orgasmo.  
—¡Te amo Naruto! —gimió Sasuke.  
Sin esperarlo, los postes colapsaron bajo sus manos al mismo tiempo que Naruto caía sobre su pecho, siendo víctima del clímax.  
Nunca se había sentido tan pleno en su larga vida como vampiro. Sostuvo al joven vampiro entre sus brazos mientras sus inútiles respiraciones se normalizaban, un reflejo de su pasada existencia.  
Pasados pocos minutos, Naruto se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, atrapando sus labios en un beso suave y dulce. Cuando se separó, observó fijamente a Sasuke y sonrió.  
—Te amo Sasuke.  
Entonces, su mirada recayó sobre la destrozada cabecera y entornó la mirada. Observó hacia los lados y vio que los postes se habían caído y reposaban sobre el suelo. Fue hasta ese momento en que sintió que la cama estaba desnivelada, probablemente una de las patas se había vencido con sus movimientos. Si hubiera podido, un furioso sonrojo hubiera cubierto sus mejillas.  
—Lo siento —susurró. Regresando su vista al frente.  
Sasuke le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.  
—No te preocupes por eso Naruto. Tenemos toda una vida por delante para arreglarlo —contestó, acercándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo y atrapando sus labios.  
Sí, en definitiva, tenían toda una inmortalidad por delante y no la iban a desaprovechar.


End file.
